Customers often spend time waiting in line to check out at a store. Once their turn arrives, they sometimes experience more delay if they are attempting certain transactions that cannot be performed by the cashier at that checkout station. In this case, the cashier may have to wait for another cashier or a manager to help complete the transaction or the customer may even have to switch lines. Due to various state and federal laws, certain transactions may only be performed on certain days or by certain employees. However, stores often do not inform customers of these limitations on transactions at the checkout station.